


A Girl is trained by no one

by LittleBozSheep



Series: A Girl is No One [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A book by it's cover, Assassins & Hitmen, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Episode: s02e10 Valar Morghulis, F/M, Fluff and Angst, GoT, Inner Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Season/Series 05, The Faceless Men, Valar Morghulis, can be read with romance or without, don’t copy to other sites, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/pseuds/LittleBozSheep
Summary: When Arya is blind and Jaqen sits in the shadows poutingorJaqen's reactions to finding a blind Arya part way through her training with the faceless men.





	A Girl is trained by no one

The lesson was cruel, the lesson was mean. 

But a girl relies too much on sight. 

Watching from the sidelines hurts a man. While a lovely girl was suffering, It hurt more a girl had forgotten a man. 

A man broke the many-faced god’s rule, a man showed a girl his new face. Yet a girl still judged by appearance. She doesn't see the stranger called Teacher. 

A girl was not naive, she should spot the face and person are different. 

Yet she doesn't. 

Would a girl recognise a man now, without her eyesight?. 

A distance a man will stay. 

The many-faced god chose this test for a reason. A man had faith.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you for to Ewinofthelake without you this probably would never have been uploaded <3 
> 
> As always I love hearing any feedback/opinions :3


End file.
